Behind Icy Walls
by silverkitsunepup
Summary: Kagome the snow-leopard miko has lost so much, too much. Sealed away behind an icy mask. Will the host club be able to break down the walls she so desperately built, or will she be alone forever?
1. Chapter 1: Anyone home?

**Behind icy walls**

**Chapter 1: Anyone home?**

**Higurashi shrine**

**Kagome's POV**

_Please be home, please. Kami, please I'm begging. _Kagome stumbled out of the well house. She looked, well, just like someone would after the hell she went though. Her normally silky, flowing hair was knotted with blood and dirt. Her now red and brown uniform was ripped to shreds it didn't even give her modesty anymore, not that she cared. She was covered in fast and slow healing wounds from head to toe, it was almost certain that she would have battle scars from this.

_Everyone from there is gone, even __**him**__; my mate, my fluffy, my Sesshomaru. _

She choked back a sob, she wouldn't cry, it would be hard enough on her first family to see her in this condition. Let alone crying. She extended her youkai senses that she got from mating with Sesshomaru. While she searched though the shrine for her mother and the squirt, she reminisced.

***Flashback***

"Kagome, you told me want to be my mate. You know how I feel, but I don't want you to rush into something you know nothing about. First of all when a human of your power and a demon of mine mate, it can carry curtain side effects. One of these being that you might turn into the demon which most suites you. Are you still sure about this?" Sesshomaru almost seemed nervous when he asked that last question.

Chuckling, the miko standing beside him gave her answer, "what happened to my fearless, all powerful taiyoukai? You already know I love you, becoming just means I can be with you forever, mate."

***Flashback end***

Wiping away the tears before they could fall, the snow-leopard youkai was still scanning her home for life forms. Thinking she should have sensed them by now a horrible sense of dread began to settle in her stomach, but Kagome pushed it away they were probably at the store. At least that was what she thought until she smelled _that_ smell, she hated it and she knew it far too well. She could taste blood in the air, so much blood. Despite her injures Kagome ran straight to the wide open door, and stopped…

Red, it blinded her vision.  
>It was everywhere, her stomach began to flip as her mind kept trying to come up with different things it could be. Anything except what her senses were telling her it was. Red paint, a hallucination, a nightmare but she knew she wasn't dreaming. Slowly in a daze she shuffled into the kitchen, and screamed. Right there on the floor was her mom, but only just. No words could describe the pain she felt, she had only just lost her second family in the fight with Naraku and now she had lost her mother, no pain could compare to what she felt now. At least that was what she thought until she walked into the living room, she had somewhere in the back of her mind, thought that the smell of blood was too strong to come from just one person. However that didn't help when she saw her little brother. She exploded, she screamed, she cried, and tried in vain to heal the two ruined people that were her last family, her grandpa having died of old age the previous year. When it finally hit that they were gone, she didn't cry. Rage consumed her. Anger bubbled in her veins as her eyes bled red. No matter how much she tried to control her beast, the grief was too much. And before she knew it blood lust for the one who killed her family consumed her and she was howling in the wind, announcing to the murderer that she would find him or her and they would regret it. At last the day's events piled up on her and she fainted from sheer exhaustion. It was only when the dawn announced its arrival did she opened her eyes.<p>

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was getting ready for the final battle… the battle! She leaped to her feet; where was everyone? Did we win? Then suddenly everything came crashing down on her mind. The final battle, the deaths of her friends, oh god her family! For a long while she simply stood frozen. Finally afraid to see if it was all true she rushed to see her family and there lying in the pool of blood was her mother and Souta. She thought something seemed to be off as if the bodies were quite a few days old. And then she remembered that she must have slept through days having been tired from the battle and all. The whole house emitted a pungent aura having been housed the dead bodies for long. She did not know what to feel right now. She wanted to be thankful that her shrine was in a secluded place so no one saw her bestial form that day or that fact that her bestial appendages, she wanted to curse the fate for having her home far away from the city for then her family could have had a chance to live maybe. But the most of all she wanted to scream to heavens for taking away everything of her. He family, her mate and her friends and scream did she did - she screamed till her voice became raw. Abruptly her screams stopped as her head drooped. When hours later she looked up, her usually vibrant sapphire eyes were dull and soulless. She slowly got up and dragged herself to the basement to phone the police. Clutched in her hand was a shining pure pink jewel.

**General POV**

The police arrived just moments after she made the call. There were at least ten cars worth of them. They taped off the entire house, not that she cared. "Chief, the girl hasn't said a word or even moved since we collected her from the house," whispered one of the officers, concerned.

"That woman has been though an awful experience; I still can't understand why a person would do such a thing," sighed the chief, shaking his head. Kagome, the girl in question was currently sitting silently on a rather uncomfortable bright orange sofa, staring at nothing. The thing is it was highly doubtful that even her recently passed family would recognise her. Kagome would best be described, in that moment, as a female Sesshomaru. Her once beautifully bright and cheerful eyes were cold, dull and emotionless ice.

**Kagome's POV**

**5 Weeks later**

It is official. I am now a scholarship student at Ouran high school. She wouldn't have gone to school again in the first place if it wasn't for her mother's wishes, but somehow she couldn't block out that memory of her promising to finish school, and it annoyed her to no end. However, I think it is more like a palace than a school. It. Is. HUGE. Also this place is exceedingly annoying, why? I'll give you two reasons, one: I got lost; I don't think I need say any more about that. Moving on to reason two: fangirls. Yes, fan**girls**. You see I could not

Afford the uniform so I decided to wear my own clothes not that I was going to wear that awful banana anyway, also I bound my chest. I did this because no matter how strong you really are, woman will always be considered weak: I was tired of being looked at as weak. Hmph, I best make my presence known to the class that took me 15 minutes to find. Knocking, I heard the teacher telling me to enter. I best get this over with. Opening the door I said in a lazy voice "I'm the new honour student, Kagome Tashio."

"Ah, Tashio-san! Everybody this is Kagome Tashio! Tashio-san it would be great if you could say a few words to the class, then you can sit next to Mori-kun," _this teacher seemed entirely too enthusiastic._

I noticed immediately that all the classes' girl's scents suddenly took on a slightly heavy, earthy quality. Uh, that is disgusting. "My name is Kagome Tashio, fuck with me, you die." Glaring icily at them most of the guys decided it that their shoes were suddenly very interesting, while the girls fainted: filth she thought them to be. Nodding, I took my seat next to this 'Mori' guy. He was really, really tall. With pitch black hair, grey eyes and a slight tan, his aura was a calming deep blue with black thrown in, hmm, it seemed he was a fighter.

**End of the day**

The third music room? Do they really need three? Sigh, arrogant filth. There was nothing really special about the massive oak door and probably nothing special about the room beyond, but for some reason, the snow leopard miko's instincts were telling her to go here. She never ignored her instincts. So she pushed open the door…  
>and was choked by the overpowering scent of roses. "Welcome," chorused 6 male voices, one female, "<strong>oh, it's just a guy,<strong>" two incredibly similar voices Spoke, maybe quarter of a notes difference. Humans wouldn't be able to hear it. Looking up from her sneezing fit Kagome glared at all the annoying people in this room, there was definitely nothing special in this room. Stupid instincts.

It was then she noticed that all of them were cowering in fear, as was usual, except three people. The first she recognized as 'Mori' her class mate, the next one was that guy who sat next to him, the little Haninozuka, the last one was a tall, glasses wearing male, black hair, blackish-grey eyes, deffinatly a dark one. She nodded in her classmates' direction. "Hm," said Mori, talkative as ever. "Hi, gome-chan!" exclaimed Hunny jumping towards the leopard demon. Kagome out of reflex thrust her palm forward into the boy's stomach, stopping him from even getting close to her. When she awoke from her daze she saw another man coming towards her, Mori. Shutting her eyes, she moved her arms in front of her, fingers bent half way, thumbs pointing out like an eagle's foot. It was her original style of fighting, snow and ice made to kill. Normally she would gather her miko Ki and youki, and form long, dainty icicle claws on her fingers but she didn't want to kill anybody. Slowly she opened her eyes, now more white than blue and moved to attacked. Her limbs were lighting in human form. Kagome's entire form practically screamed animal, fortunately for her it was on a frequency only some people could hear.

Unfortunately for her Mori was one of those people. His eyes widened considerably as his body acted without command, surprizing everyone considerably. Nobody ever thought they'd see Mori do that!

**Hi guys, well that was the improved version of chapter 1. I would like to thank Aspiring Hobby for helping me develop my story! Now onto chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why can't i be wrong for once

**Behind icy walls**

**Chapter 2**

**Why can't I be wrong for once?**

**General POV**

Mori, kendo champion, expert at almost all martial arts, and protector of the famous Mitsukuni Haninozuka, was currently bowing, on the floor, with his neck bared in submission. You would think that the person Mori was bowing to would have to be some all-powerful prize winning fighter, but instead, it was just some random guy. He didn't even look that strong! The mysterious male was about 6ft tall give or take an inch, very lean with long black hair reaching just below his butt, seeming to shimmer with a blue sheen (currently in a low, loose pony tail). However you couldn't see his eyes because the anomaly's bangs were hanging directly in front of them, like a silky curtain. Combine this with his big black army boots, warn, ripped jeans with hanging chains and white shirt overlain with a loose grey trench coat, the man did make for an incredibly strange and intimidating figure. Still though, this was Mori we were talking about! Everyone's shocked state though was suddenly broken off by a jerk of a nod from the suspicious figure. Again, much to Mori's surprise, his body acted without command, instantly obeying the intimidating male's silent command. Everybody watching this strange scene was all thinking the same thing. _Who the hell is this guy!_

**Kagome's POV**

At that moment, Miko did have to admit, she was shocked. However it didn't last very long. She nodded as coldly as she could, to cover her momentary lapse of concentration,_ hm, a monk it seems. I need to pay more attention, I didn't even notice: fool. All this time with no real enemies has made me soft._

Suddenly the Miko snapped herself back to reality as she felt multiple eyes boring into her. Every single member of the 'Host Club' was staring at her with almost impossibly wide eyes, and with their jaws to the floor. Well, apart from Mori and specs, but even their eyes had widened a little.

"Ehem, you are the new honour student Kagome Taisho, correct?" said specs, shifting his glasses so the light gleamed off of them. Kagome debated and then decided that it was safe to give him confirmation, so she grunted her approval.

"Okay, well I am Ootori Kyoya, the cool type, third son of the Ootori family and organiser of this club," said specs or 'Kyoya' in an aloof manner.

"This is Fujioka Haruhi, he is the natural type and another honour student," he said pointing to the brown haired female, did they really think he was fooled by them about 'him', humph.

"These are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru; they are the cheeky or devil types and heirs to the Hitachiin fortune." Kyoya stated, pointing to the twins.

"Mori and Haninozuka you already know, they are the Loli-shōta and the strong silent type, and this is our club president, Souh Tamaki, prince type and heir to the Souh Company." He finished, his glasses glinting in the light.

_Finally, thought he would never shut up. _And with that, kagome turned to walk out of the door, eyes never leaving the ground once.

"Wait!" called a sudden voice from, seemingly nowhere.

"Oh-hohoho! Aren't you forgetting someone?" The floors and walls were shaking and the roar of gears was filling the room. She wasn't going to like this, she knew. A huge platform slowly rose out of the polished pink floor, and on top was a… _strange_, woman dressed in that yellow banana loosely labelled as a dress.

"That is our manager, Hōshakuji Renge."

I unhurriedly raised my head to look at the girl, _perhaps I shall speak. It would prove to be entertaining at least. _So I spoke, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my head that I wouldn't like the results.

"Since you are all being so, _**kind**_, as to so formally introduce yourselves," I said with a smirk and a dangerous glint to my eyes, "I shall extend the same _**Courtesy," **_I bowed low in a mocking manner and gave them my own, personal, introduction,_** "**_My name is Taisho Kagome, my title is my own, my type is who I am and you can look as hard as you wish, but that is all you shall ever know." I straightened from my bow, not being able to wait to see the shock, the outright disgust, on their faces at my rude and mocking manner.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEL!"

_Wait... what?_

"He is so dark, so commanding, and so mysterious! We must have him for this club he is perfect! That dangerous aura, that voice! Goodness, it makes me shiver just thinking about it!" Squealed the 'manager' so loudly that I thought my ears would bleed.

"Yeah, he has a good aura, **but what about looks; ****you can't see his face because of all that hair."** Chorused the orange haired twins, linking arms._**"****but we can sort that out!"**_ their eyes gleamed in a not so friendly way as they said this. Unfortunately for kagome though, her ears were still ringing from that terrible screech, if they weren't she probably would have been able to dodge the devil twins' next move.

*Snip!*

Thick, blue-black hair floated down to the floor, revealing a sight that was certainly not expected.

His skin was the colour of the palest, white moon, which was only accentuated by his dark hair. A scar, shaped almost like a stretched out star, marred the porcelain skin from his brow to his cheek bone: Straight though his right eye. And oh, those eyes, they were almost the exact shade of a stormy summer sky, just slightly more blue. They were the eyes of a battle-hardened predator, eyes that pierced you through with ice, spears of ice so you can't move. A collective shiver went through all present.

"H-how did you get that s-s-scar?" whispered Tamaki in an uncharacteristic display of fear. Nobody moved a muscle and nobody even breathed as they anticipated Kagome's answer.

"Do you really feel as though I have any obligation to answer that question?" She said, calmly and collectedly, her face, as blank as some barren wasteland, tilted to the side like a curious dog. "As I stated before… my title is my own, my type is who I am, and **that** is **all** you shall ever know. Do not take part in a pointless escapade to get close to me; it will only end in disappointment."

And so, with a whip of his grey coat, he turned and calmly exited the room; a white crescent moon was the last seen of him for the rest of that day.

_**And that's the new and improved chapter 2 folks. Hope you prefer it to the other one and you favourite, follow and review to show your appreciation. Oh and btw I will be holding a poll to see in what order I should update my stories so check that out. **_

Btw way, when something by the twins is said like this, **bhlaaaaaaa**, it's Kaoru speaking. When something's said like this, Bhlaaaaaaa, it's Hikaru speaking and when it's like this, **_Bhlaaaaaa_**, it's them both speaking at the same time.

_**Till next time then **_


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons for enduring torture

Chapter 3:

The reason for enduring torture

Kagome POV

_So annoying… _she thought. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the courtyard on her supine form in the cherry tree. It had been a week since Kagome had walked into the third music room and had her unfortunate encounter with The Host Club. Thanks to the twins' little scissor escapade she had no choice but to reveal her scar to everyone, and they just wouldn't. Stop. Staring!

Not only that but the band of merry idiots had apparently gotten over their shock and decided to ignore her warning. The only ones who hadn't approached her in various ways to try and get her join their establishmentwere the cross-dresser and the monk. No wait,  
>cross-dresser girl was coming over to her tree right now.<p>

"Taisho-san?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, well at least she was more polite than the others had been, not that Specks was impolite, he just offended her by thinking his pathetic attempt at intimidation would scare her. So with a swirl of her grey coat and a whip of her inky hair she landed at the base of the tree – right next to a very shocked looking brunette. Kagome straightened up and grunted in conformation, snapping the girl out of her surprise.

"Why did you do that? You could have hurt yourself!" She practically shouted and consequently surprised Kagome even if it didn't appear to. The girl looked so calm, that it was surprising to hear her snap like that, "What if you had broken a bone or something?"

Then seeming to suddenly realise how she was speaking she tried profusely to apologise, "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Kagome was flabbergasted. She didn't understand why the girl was acting so concerned about her; they barely even knew each other. Mentally she shook her head to clear it. It was probably just another one of the Host Club's ploys to get her to join them. Once the girl had calmed herself down, she once again started to speak.

"I've got a feeling you already know what I'm going to ask, and I know you'll just say no so I'm not going to bother…" Sigh. "I'm sorry about this Taisho-san but I couldn't just say no when they asked, as irritatingly as they behave, they **are** good people. Even so their insistence can be extremely annoying. I suppose they can't help it, they're used to getting everything they want." *mumble* "Rich bastards." What the girl said really struck her. The words were just words but they showed her honesty, loyalty and tolerance. For the first time since she had seen the girl Kagome actually looked at the brunette before her.

Her hair truly looked like chocolate that had been finely cut into strands and meticulously placed on her head. Her pale skin was like cream, painstakingly smoothed to a perfect mould and somehow held in place, and her eyes were the beautiful begging eyes of some creature to cute to resist. All in all she looked almost exactly like a chocolate Labrador puppy; cute, fluffy and practically cavity inducing-ly sweet.

But the thing that really interested her was the sense of familiarity around the cross-dresser. She activated her 'aura eyes', and her mask nearly broke for a second. Her aura was a mixture of honest pure white; loyal sunshine gold; tolerant silver and a baby blue of such a simple childish wisdom and clarity it astounded her. It wasn't possible. This simply could not be, because those colours couldn't exist somewhere else, unless… Kagome had to hold herself back from gasping. Haruhi was Rin's re-incarnation!

Rin… _Stop!_ The shout echoed throughout her mind, silencing the chaos caused by simply, properly seeing this girl, Haruhi.

She glanced at the petite figure that was the driving force behind her previous almost lasp of control. Haruhi was still rambling on about the hosts so hadn't picked up on anything that might have crossed her face. For a second Kagome was angry, at herself for allowing such troublesome and weakening thoughts into to her mind, for not noticing sooner, at Haruhi for reminding her of everything and at fate for deciding she had to be the sadistic bastard's plaything. But as she continued to stare at that little puppy-like girl she just…

"Why did you join them?" her voice was just as icy as ever, and she felt a flicker of gratitude for that, who to she didn't know.

"Huh?"

"You don't seem the type to meaninglessly flirt with woman.", and it was true; she could tell Haruhi wasn't one to falsely raise a person's hopes.

"Oh! I knocked over a 3 million yen vase and couldn't pay for it so I'm working off my debt."

That was interesting, but even as she thought this in the back of her mind, which she pointedly ignored, was a small frown at the thought of the brunette being forced into something like that.

"Well I'll go now. I wouldn't want to disturb you any longer. Goodbye Taisho-san."

The sweet voice broke through her thoughts and Kagome watched as Haruhi left before hopping back into her tree, angrily crushing down the small part of her that was weak enough to want to find out more about the girl.

3 Days later

Haruhi's POV

"Fujioka-san." Called Kyoya from beside her table, she looked up and found him nodding pointedly to the door. Haruhi turned her head just fast enough to catch the corner of a grey coat whipping away just behind the wooden oak doors and out of sight. She frowned; Tashio-san had been coming and leaning against the wall outside the club or peeping inside the room for three days now, ever since she had spoken with him that Monday lunch. Not that anyone ever saw much more than a lash of grey and bluey-black colour but there wasn't anyone else in the school that looked quite like him.

She did wonder what was making the strange man act like he did, but she knew he wouldn't tell her if he didn't want to so there wasn't any point in asking. With that thought she went back to entertaining her guests, noticing that Kyoya was also now gone. Sigh, best get back to work.

Another 5 days later

General POV

When the members of the host club arrived at the third music room that day, they received rather a shock. Sitting, quite casually on the window still overlooking the gardens was Kagome Taisho. Most of the members had noticed the strange sightings of the mysterious male during their club activities, apart from Tamaki who of course was too wrapped up in his guests and himself to really register anything.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Tamaki, speak of the devil.

Kagome levelled them with a slight glare, well, slight for her and replied "I thought it was obvious, I am admiring the scenery." She deadpanned with a tone of absolute finality. None of them were brave enough to tell her otherwise and so that was the end of it, and the day moved on.

She remained there all throughout their club activities, rather startling the guests. Then as soon as the last guest left the room, before they had the chance to pluck up the courage to inquire again, as to why she was there, she left. Just like that, no fuss, not a sound, not even a flicker of emotion on her face, leaving behind seven highly confused hosts.

This cycle repeated throughout the week. She was there, at the same window still, every single day before even the earliest host arrived and left straight after the last guest had finished walking down the hall. They just felt all the more confused every time it happened, but as nobody was brave enough to tell the stranger to leave, it just kept happening.

Narration

These people were her own personal torture brought to life. She hated them more than she thought possible.

But, Kagome thought glancing at the smiling brunette out of the corner of her eye, it isn't quite as bad when there is a reason to endure the torture.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Jungles Part 1

Behind Icy Walls: Bloody Jungles Part 1

Two weeks later

Kagome's POV

It was hot, very hot. She really hated overly hot weather, she was a snow leopard after all, and to make it worse it wasn't even supposed to be hot today! It was the fault of this stupid club!

When she had woken up from her usual half-asleep nap at her favourite widow still in the club that day, she had felt more peaceful than normal. She should have known it wouldn't last, not with company she was now keeping. It only took her one look around the room to become annoyed. The already extravagant music room had been, somehow, transformed into a tropical paradise while she was still asleep!

She was broken out of her thoughts when she noticed that all the club members, except the only one that mattered, were in their positions to welcome the guests. How they knew when someone was coming each time was a mystery to her, but she didn't really care anyway.

Haruhi's POV

"Welcome!"

"_**Oh, it's you Haruhi, you're late."**_

Haruhi stared around in shock as a toucan decided to try and nest on her head. She could only deadpan an answer as she held her pocket calendar in her hand.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April."

She slowly squatted to the floor and continued to stare at her calendar just too completely convince herself that it was, in fact, still April. The toucan still sat stubbornly on her brown hair and squawked loudly.

"Huddling under a Kotatsu table fearing the cold would be nonsense! Why else do we have this perfect heating and cooling system?" Tamaki exclaimed while as usual a background of red roses surrounded his form that sparkled with the stars of moe… somehow. All the while Hunny was squealing in delight from atop Mori's shoulders as he was sped through the fake forest.

She could only groan and give a look of contempt to her over-the-top surroundings. Kyoya, seeing this, decided to remind her of exactly why she was here in the first place.

"Do you have some sort of criticism for our club's policies, oh Haruhi-kun who owes us a debt of 8 million yen?" He slipped the comment into the conversation slyly with a polite air about him. His smile sent chills down Haruhi's spine as the vase breaking replayed in her head with a little sign saying 8 million yen below it.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki rambled on about how his 'chilly kittens' would be welcomed into a warm south tropical aura. Haruhi had long since begun to tune him out as she looked around for one of the only people here who made any sense, and that was saying something. Ah! There he was, lying on the window still like usual. She sighed in relief and quickly slipped out of sight before the drama king could try and involve her in his rant. She knew he meant well, but there was only so much… Tamaki, one person could take at a time.

However the closer she got to the mysterious figure, the more worried she felt. Kagome's normally blank face had the slightest of creases forming on his brow. Now she looked closer, she could see sheen of sweat glistening on his neck and face, was he paler than normal?

"Kagome-senpai? Are you okay?"

She only got a grunt in reply from the still motionless honour student. That only served to make Haruhi more worried, and without thinking about it she placed the back of her hand on Kagome's forehead.

She snatched her hand away with a yelp. He was boiling! Haruhi looked back from her hand to Kagome's face only to find the eyes that had been closed staring at her with an intensity that almost scared her.

"Don't touch me."

The almost mumbled warning she got from him somehow didn't sound as emotionless to her as it did when she first met him.

It wasn't that Haruhi had really held much conversation with the practically mute student, but she had found herself coming to sit with him whenever the general craziness of her life now got too much for her. The first time it happened was more than a little awkward for her, but now it was almost like she had known him all her life.

*Yay flashback time!*

Haruhi's POV

Three days after Kagome start appearing in the host club

_Urgh! I can't take it! _She had been a host now for five and a half weeks and she was finally at her limit. Sure the ladies were all very nice people, but couldn't they stop swooning at every word she said? Just for five minutes! The host club to, they were growing on her and she could tell they were all good people, they were just so loud! It was so different from the calm quiet life she had lived before; she just needed time to herself!

It was at that point she noticed Kagome relaxing on the window still like he always did. Was it calming to sit there and stare at nothing? It certainly looked like it was. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice her feet subconsciously leading her to her possible salvation from all the craziness. By the time she finally regained enough self-awareness to realise what happened, it was too late. She was already stood directly behind the fellow honour student, and he was staring at her!

Those eyes… she shuddered mentally. They were terrifying! She was frozen in shock. Aaaah, what was she going to do now?

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "I was stressed from dealing with everything and everyone is so loud here and you always look calm and I thought it must be nice to just sit! I'm sorry I'll leave n-"

"Sit." Kagome commanded moving her legs so there was room on the cushioned window still.

"Okay!" she squeaked again as she dropped onto the newly available space.

She couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably. She had never been truly alone with the scary student. Haruhi didn't understand the man, which was unusual for her; she normally had at least an inkling for what type of person someone was. It was very slight and not always exactly right but it had always been there, except now it wasn't.

After a few minutes of tense silence, she really couldn't help but wonder what the other student was doing, he had so suddenly asked, no _commanded_ her to sit and yet he hadn't said anything since.

So Haruhi slowly dragged her gaze from her lap and glanced over to the cause of all this confusion. What she saw shocked her. The man wasn't even looking at her like she thought he would be, in fact, he wasn't even looking out the window anymore! His eyes were gently closed and the man looked so peaceful it was hard to believe he was really as scary as she first thought. His skin glowed in the midday sun seeping through the window, the black inky waves of his hair framed his face and made it seem all the paler, the scar that was so intimidating to her before seemed so natural, a part of him that just was meant to be. But no matter how brightly his skin glowed or how peaceful he seemed, he looked sad. So unbearably _not there_, he looked like he was not of this world, as though his body was here but his soul was far away, wondering in some desolate place.

How could she ever have been so frightened of him? She had no clue.

"Why did you tell me to sit?" Again her body had done something without consulting her brain first! She immediately wanted to take the words back, afraid that they would shatter the peace on his face.

"You wanted to."

And there it was. It was such a simple answer it shook her to the core. It made perfect sense but somehow it conveyed so much more than what was said, she realised it was an invitation. Haruhi couldn't help the gentle smile that crossed her lips.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

She hadn't gotten stressed out again since.

***Flashback end!***

Worry only pricked further at her heart as she came back to earth from her memory. Kagome's practically mumbled answer served to prove her theory that something wasn't right, no matter what the situation, Kagome had always spoken eloquently, grunted, or hadn't made a noise at all. Using conjunctions and mumbling wasn't like him.

"Kagome-senpai what's wrong, your burning up! Are you sick? Do you need to go home?" She questioned anxiously.

"I'm fine, go back to the idiots."

_Well he can't be too ill if he's still insulting them at least._ But she was still concerned; the cross-dressing host wracked her brains for a way to cool the boy down that he wouldn't complain too much about when finally she had her light bulb moment. It might not work but it was better than nothing.

"Kagome-sempai please… I do not like seeing you in such pain! Could you at least take off your coat and shirt so you can cool down some?" She had summoned the most helpless voice she could find along with her patented puppy-eyes to try and make him give in. She had noticed back on the few occasions when Hunny had asked the icy man for things that he could almost never resist puppy-eyes and helpless tones, and she hoped to use that to her full advantage.

When Haruhi looked into Kagome's eyes she knew the older man was done for. It was very small, almost non-existent, but it was there, a spark that said in a deadpan voice, _shit_.

Kagome stood abruptly and, with as much dignity as possible, began to slide of his coat.

**General POV**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the hosts had begun to notice the stranger than normal interaction between the two honour students. They were all taking glances every once and a while out of the corners of their eyes until they saw Kagome suddenly stand and then they stopped trying to be subtle and full on gawked.

Off went the signature grey coat, and off went the white dress shirt. Until he was left wearing an ashen grey baggy t-shirt, his ripped jeans and his huge black army boots.

Everyone was very surprised to say the least. They knew, somewhere in the backs of their minds, that he would have to be very strong to do the things he did but that didn't really compare to seeing it in person.

His lean muscles twitched every once and a while, hiding a deceptive strength, and when he had pulled the white shirt from his arms the t-shirt had moved to reveal a subtle, yet deffinatly there, six pack of lean muscle.

All present were gaping when the man suddenly wobbled very slightly. Then they really looked at him. They saw a prominent covering of sweat all over his bear skin that was, they now realised, not only littered with scared but even paler than usual, causing his skin to be a papery almost translucent colour that should not have been possible. Overall, he did not look well.

"They're off. Can I go back to sleep now?" Kagome growled quietly.

Haruhi nodded at a blinding speed and Kagome sighed before, for the first time they had ever seen, _ungracefully_ flopping back onto his permanently reserved seat.

Something deffinatly was not right, but they didn't have time to think about it as Tamaki's 'guest radar' had gone off and they needed to get into their positions. Soon after the doors to the club were flung open to reveal their usual multitude of female customers.

" Welcome!"

***Time skip***

**Kagome's POV**

It hurts. Those stupid harpies who have the gall to call themselves ladies were giving me a migraine, or maybe it was this moronic tropical forest this club had somehow created. I don't see how anyone can like being so hot, even when I was human I didn't like extreme heat, well, except in hot springs.

"KYAAAAAH!"

I couldn't stop the quiet groan that left my lips as another of Tamaki's guests fell prey to his '_charms'_. I snorted mentally; I could be more charming in my sleep. Speaking of which… I allowed my eyes to drift to the left slightly, and sure enough, _they _were there. For some reason I couldn't fathom, these women find my cold and insulting ways to be attractive. I didn't understand it! It was like the more I pushed them away the closer they wanted get! Then again, I suppose I couldn't really talk, not when I mated with Sesshomaru… I miss him.

_Stop it_ I growled inside head, but the more I pushed them away, the more the memories pushed back. They were just like those irritating harpies! However suddenly, and conveniently, I spotted Haruhi serving tea at Tamaki's table, while he was talking about something to do with slaves and goddesses. The idiot.

I gracefully rose from my seat, or at least I _tried_ to be graceful but the heat hit me full force once again and I stumbled an almost invisible amount. My skin felt like it was tingling and every slight brush against it hurt. Snarling inwardly at my body's weakness I strolled purposely forward, ignoring the surprised squeals of the fools who had been watching me, and stopped just slightly to the left of Haruhi, who had been about to leave the idiot king's table.

At first nobody really noticed I was there, but then Haruhi turned leave and bumped into me. I grunted, my weakened and highly sensitised body not liking the rough treatment.

"Ah! Kagome-sempai! I thought you were resting on the window still. Go back and lie down, you still don't look well enough to be up."

"Hn."

She glared at me in an attempt to try and make me return to my seat and I just looked at her impassively. I was _not_ going to return to the window just to be gawked at like a slab of meat by a herd a yellow buffalo! But she didn't look as though she would give in any time soon…

"I have a headache."

She tilted her head in confusion and I motioned pointedly over my shoulder. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at me only to quickly retract it as she glanced behind me.

A herd of those screeching yellow buffalo had already swarmed behind me in a seething mass of expensive perfumes and teenage hormones. Haruhi sent me a sympathetic look and nodded at me in acceptance. I almost gave a sigh in relief as I thanked every divine being I had ever heard of for Haruhi's understanding. I could _not_ deal with those harpies right now.

"But you still have to rest, find someplace quiet to sit."

I breathed an annoyed sigh. So I ended up scanning the room for places that looked quiet whilst following Haruhi around, needless to say there weren't many. I was just about to give up and go back to sitting on my window still and simply wait it out until the end of this stupid club when suddenly the calming scent of Tea and summer rain filled my senses. Immediately I could feel all the tension in my body just melt away, banished by the soothing scent. I looked discreetly about me and noticed I was stood behind an expensive sofa whilst Haruhi was pouring tea. Two strong shoulders and a mop of black hair were directly in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about this being so late and not being completed. There is no excuse for being this late and I know it. I put this up now because I thought you deserved at least something for all the waiting you've been doing. I am very sorry and I will try to try harder. <em>**

**_~Silverkitsunepup~_**


End file.
